dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentin Fernandez
Introvert, Sensing, Thinking, Judging He has a slight preference of Introversion over Extraversion. (22%) He has a moderate preference of Sensing over Intuition. (25%) He has a moderate preference of Thinking over Feeling. (38%) He has a moderate preference of Judging over Perceiving. (31%) |Personality Tab 3 Pic = Valentin Personality Tab 3.gif |House Text = |Childhood Text = Defying the stereotype that parents who were House Heads were strict with their eldest, Marcos Fernandez, or Ismael as he preferred, was rather lenient with his son. He allowed Val the privilege of making his own choices as soon as the boy was capable of thinking, but advised him all the same. The pressure of managing an entire region sadly did strain their father-son relationship, but it never really did break. Being named after your mum usually took a toll on a guy, but not Anf. He was okay with "Valentin" being his second name, though he went by Anferney during the majority of his childhood. Valentina Fernandez was a busy woman, but somehow she managed to stomach all the kinds of shenanigans her son came up with. Which was a lot. Loads of guidance counselors tried everything with Anf to make him stop. He pulled pranks on adults and kids alike, not differentiating by age or personality. Everyone got a dose of what was known as the Fern Folly. Trouble trailed after the boy like a squirrel going for a nut. Social events, national parties, noche buena, birthday parties, graduation, and all that? Promptly torn into disarray. One would think that people would hate the kid for causing so much crap. Or at least get bad publicity for his family, seeing as they were nobles and all. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No. The commoners loved Anf, and nobody could help but warm up to his mischievous little exploits. The strictest lola''s and the most grumpy ''lolo''s gave in to his innocence. Everyone was witness to his uhm...rather sui generis way of life. Oh, but don't think this little boy was the only one who got around to making their version of fun real. Hazelle del Castillo was his partner in crime whenever his family visited the royal family. Whenever those two were in the same room, you could bet your bottom dollar (or peso, whatever) that sh*t was going to get real. Imagine exploding balloons, stink bombs, and owls dressed up to be unicorns pooping everywhere. (No owls were traumatized for life in this.) That was the sort of stuff that was well anticipated. None of his antics were dropped upon receiving his acceptance to PIM. As a matter of fact, nobody else but him and his younger sister knew precisely what his first sign of magic was, but nobody was surprised anyway. "No one could be that annoying without some sort of supernatural assistance." But of course, every child has a secret. What was Anferney Valentin Fernandez's? He's a Parselmouth. Animals in general he was already very talented with. For his seventh birthday, his parents even decided to buy him a private zoo of his own. A little extravagant, right? But Anf didn't care. He loved animals and the feeling was very much reciprocated. Reptiles, mammals, birds - you name it, he'll know it. But while he was gifted with them, Anf specialized in snakes. You know that terrifying king cobra? ''That's his favorite animal. That's the one he tamed when he was seven years old by speaking to it. People talk to animals all the time. I'm pretty sure you'd talk to your dog or cat or hamster or whatever. The eldest Fernandez boy was the same with his animals, except the cobra actually talked back and he understood it. Utterly mystified, he continued to speak to the snake daily until his five year old sister Rina caught him at it. The two weren't dumb - despite Anf's boisterous behavior and Rina's constant rebuttal of society's views, they did know how to pay attention to their tutors sometimes. By the time Anf was nearing school age, they had managed to trace back their ancestry to the last known Parselmouth in their lineage. Least to say, it had been a very long time since a Fernandez had inherited the ability. And it certainly wasn't one that could be flaunted. |History at Hogwarts Text = |Optional History Tab 1 = The Noble House of Fernandez |Optional History Tab 1 Text = While the first sign of magic within the Filipino thousands of years ago hasn't been pinpointed quite yet, it is true that the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines has risen together with the great Kingdom of Namayan. The ARMP had no name in the past since it was one with Namayan. For years, the Magicals and the Muggles lived in harmony, no prejudice and no discrimination. Of course, there were some groups that wanted the Magicals to separate from the Muggles but they were scarce and were merely a small nuisance. The Magicals helped the Muggles in more difficult work and the Muggles gave the Magicals a sense of purpose. They all thought it would last forever and nothing could disrupt the peace. Until the Spaniards came. The Spaniards didn't like the idea of people using magic and strove hard to separate the 'normal' from the 'abnormal'. People possessing magic or showing that they possessed magic were hunted down and were executed. Some were smart enough to hide their magical abilities while the others fled to remote areas and islands. The Muggles helped the ones who hid their abilities to hide and kept the location of the remote areas and islands from the Spaniards. Years passed by, and the Muggles slowly forgot about their friendship and alliance with the Magicals due to little to no contact. The newer generations were taught that Magic was evil and was abnormal which lead to the Magicals completely separating from the Muggles. While the Muggles were under Spain, the Magicals thrived and grew, watching helplessly as the Muggles were tortured colonial master after colonial master. As a way of coping with the loss of their friendship, the ARMP mirrored the cultural progression of Muggle Philippines, albeit with their own magical touches. They still kept the monarchy intact. However, they had changed the surname to del Castillo and had turned into a patriarchy, which didn't please most of the citizens. Several centuries and generations later, the ARMP has become an isolated region, its government keeping to itself and lying low as possible while making its economy flourish. It's been known to most of the Wizarding World as a very shady government and some trying to get information on it are rebuffed every single time. They don't join international events even if they are qualified and during wars, they stay neutral and keeps their citizens close. Now, the ruling monarch is King Alejandro with his wife, Queen Marisol. The current heir to the throne is Prince Martin. Several of the Noble Houses has grown bigger while others have grown smaller or extinct. The Noble House of Iglesias had already moved over to Britain by the year 2025, and four others followed in suit - namely, the Noble Houses of del Castillo, Fernandez, Edillon, and Perez. |Optional History Tab 1 = Philippine Institute of Magic |Optional History Tab 1 Text = |Skills Text = [[:Category:Parselmouth|'Parseltongue']] Yep, you read it right. Valentin's a Parselmouth - a wizard who can speak to snakes. And now you're probably screaming "WHAT. BUT. HOW. PARSELMOUTHS ARE EXTINCT BECAUSE SLYTHERIN'S LINE IS EXTINCT." Excuse me, fancy Europeans, but you folks aren't the only ones to spawn out Parselmouths. Why do you think there are snake charmers in Asia, hmmm? YEAH. I THOUGHT SO. So yeah, it runs in the family of Fernandez, but Valentin's been the first one in generations to inherit the skill. But it isn't like his parents know. Literally only Rina knows, and she found out by pure accident. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — O / Astronomy — Charms — A / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — EE / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — O / Herbology — History of Magic — EE / History of Magic — Potions — EE / Potions — Transfiguration — O / Transfiguration — Care of Magical Creatures — O / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — EE / Muggle Studies — Music — O / Music — Muggle Music — O / Muggle Music — Ghoul Studies — EE / Ghoul Studies — Magical Theory — EE / Magical Theory — Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — |Parents Text = Marcos Ismael Fernandez They're on decent terms, but Marcos is always busy with work. Their limited times together do make their impact though, and regardless of the strain, Valentin knows his dad is trying to do his best. Valentina Raquel Fernandez Raquel and her son have a rather...distant relationship. She was the one who set the standards in the family while his father did the work. Valentin is miffed at her for pushing Rina beyond her limits every single time. However, he's secretly aware of the fact that she's only likely doing that to keep Rina out of her brother's former ways. (He also knows she's failed epically, because Rina is definitely the family troublemaker these days.) |Siblings Text = Corrine Fernandez Seeing as they're only one year apart in age, it's not really surprising he's awfully close to his younger sister. Rina knows all his secrets, and he in turn knows all of hers. That's kind of a dangerous deal with most sibling relationships, but not with them. He trusts her to not oust any of his secrets, and hopefully she trusts him enough to not oust her either. They've... grown apart, something Valentin had never seen coming. After the incident, they stay out of each other's paths. |Friends Text = [[Joaquin Perez|'Joaquin Perez']] Seeing as they're pretty much the only males in the primarily female group transferring to Hogwarts, along with the fact they've always gotten along (yes, even when Valentin was reckless, prankster Anferney), it's not hard to guess that they're friends. [[Celyn Edillon|'Celyn Edillon']] You can't befriend Joaquin without being on good terms with Ate Celyn, with Hazelle being the exception. Her cooking is amazing, and you can't say any otherwise. Since he's never been one for being drastically vocal, Valentin mentally agrees with her that Claudio Villaflor needs to be put down a dozen notches or more. [[Rheine Kögler|'Rheine Kögler']] Friend? More like pseudo-sister. Valentin swears Rheine is was Rina's Ravenclaw counterpart reincarnation who came along four decades early. They got along okay and she even helped him with Charms homework for a while, but Rina was always much closer to Rheine than he was. Still doesn't change the fact that her f*cking suicide hit him hard. It was like all his friends either left him or died. |Acquaintances Text = [[Hazelle del Castillo|'Hazelle del Castillo']] "You know there's always at least one person in your life who will be one of your anchors. Somebody who both of you thought would always stand by your side. Somebody who would hold your broken pieces together until you were whole again. Then one day you would realize that you hadn't done your part right and they had broken and fallen before you could catch them. That was who Hazelle was for me. I failed to catch her." Hazelle is- no, was Valentin's best friend up till they were thirteen. They caused trouble like nobody's business and let chaos run amok everywhere they went. Their third year in PIM, however, was the turning point and Hazelle changed. He couldn't take it as he had recently realized he loved her and changed as well as a result. They drifted from being best friends to acquaintances. Ironically, Valentin pulled off his most memorable disaster without her out of misery- it apparently seemed like it would be his last. Getting over her wasn't easy. As a matter of fact, it took him four years. The bliss didn't last long. A part of him wonders if he'll ever manage to salvage their friendship, but something tells him any attempt would be futile. [[Dalisay Bonifacio|'Dalisay Bonifacio']] In Valentin's eyes, Dalisay is... a bit odd, but not in a bad way. She makes him a little uncomfortable with how atypical she is; he thinks it's his ISTJ, anti-change side speaking. He's always had a knack for retaining all his childhood memories in nigh perfect detail, and the fact that Dalisay is in very few of them bugs him. And what is with her parents? They always act so fake. |Pets Text = |Romances Text = While he's obviously not looking to dive into a romantic relationship anytime soon, feelings can only be detained for so long. [[Hazelle del Castillo|'Hazelle del Castillo']] Valentin loved Hazelle, and he still does to this day...or does he? He's not sure, but it will take a long recovery time for his chest to stop hurting every time he sees her. It's finally over. |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = Enemies |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = Anferney [ syll. an-fer-nee, anf-ern-ee ] The baby boy name Anfernee is pronounced as AENF-erNIY- †. Anfernee is derived from Latin origins. Anfernee is a variation of the name Anthony (English). In Latin, it means "priceless, inestimable." Valentin [ 3 syll. va-len-tin, val-ent-in ] The baby boy name Valentin is sometimes used as a girl name. Its pronunciation is VAA-LehN-TiyN (German) or Vaa-LiyN-TIYN or Vaa-LYehN-TIYN (Russian) †. Valentin is used chiefly in the Czech, French, German, Russian, and Scandinavian languages, and it is derived from Latin origins. Valentin is a variant of the name Valentine (English). Variants of Valentin include the short forms Velten (German) and Veltin (German). In Latin, it means "healthy, strong." Fernandez [ 3 syll. fer-nan-dez, fe-rnand-ez ] The baby boy name Fernandez is pronounced as FerNAENDehZ †. Fernandez has its origins in the Gothic language. Fernandez is a form of the Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, and English Fernando. Gothic meaning: peace through bravery, bold protector, bold journey |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = Valentin learned French and Italian just for Hazelle. 'Tis headcanon that everyone but her knew about that. He fumbles with it, however, though no doubt he has the basics down pat. While he's got nothing on Rina, he's a damned good dancer in his own right. He also thinks he's got nothing on Rina when it comes to singing, but that's actually not true and he's very much on par with her. }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Unlisted Birthday Category:Speaks Filipino Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks Latin Category:Speaks Italian Category:Straight Category:Sapio Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:Filipino Category:Born in Philippines Category:Right Handed Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Parselmouth Category:ARMP